


Piece By Piece

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, based off of a song i heard, fluff based on angst, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: She can't trust men, not after her dad walked out on her. She ends up tagging with Dean Ambrose and travels with him for a few months. Slowly she falls for him. This is their story.





	Piece By Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Piece By Piece by Kelly Clarkson inspired this. I have so many works based off of songs.

Growing up as an only child to a single mother should have been pretty easy. Her mom worked two jobs her entire life, just to make sure they never struggled for anything they needed. Even so, she was still home on the weekends to make sure they spent as much time together as they could and she was so thankful for that. Her mother was her biggest inspiration and was always there encouraging her to follow her dreams.

 

Her father on the other hand, wasn’t around. He walked out on her mom and her when she was just three years old. 18 years later and she hadn’t heard a word from him, even when her mom tried to track him down on her 18th birthday. Her mom never dated again and that solidified her belief that men couldn’t be trusted. 

 

In her heart, the only person she could trust was her mom.

 

Getting signed to WWE was a dream come true, and with her mom always being her biggest supporter, she made sure she had tickets to her first event. She knew when she walked down to the ring, all she would have to do is look down and her mom would be there. She’d never been able to count on anyone like that except her mom. 

 

When she started training in WWE’s developmental territory, she allowed herself to get close with a few of the females she was training with. Bailey and Becky were by far her closest friends, and  she honestly didn’t think she’d be performing at a live show if it weren’t for them. 

 

She’s been backstage at the last few shows, signing the last of the necessary paperwork and getting to know the roster, so she wasn’t a total newbie when she performed for the first time. The plan for tonight was to interrupt a match between The Miz and Dean Ambrose. She was being put in a story line with Dean during his feud with Miz because creative thought she would bring out a new dimension in Dean’s character.

 

Dean, the lunatic, and her, the innocent one. She knew she was picked because everyone thought she played the innocent card really well. What they didn’t know was that it wasn’t an act. Ever since she was old enough to date, she never allowed anyone to get close. Boys tried and there were times she wanted to but in the end, she always ended up pushing them away. 

 

Now, she was doing a little better. She allowed herself to get close to the women she worked with, but she still kept almost all of the male wrestlers at arm's length. Everyone assumed it was because of her innocence, but the only reason she was innocent was because of her trust issues.

 

She was standing in catering talking to Bailey about her plan for tonight when someone approached her from behind. When she was tapped on the shoulder she turned around to see that it was her soon to be partner Dean Ambrose. Bailey waved to her and Dean before heading to the door, leaving them alone in catering.

 

“Hey, just wanted to see how you were feeling about tonight?” Dean was standing close enough that she could smell him and it made her a little dizzy.

 

“Uh, a bit nervous, nothing I can't handle though.” Dean’s eyes were intense and if she looked at them any longer, she felt she’d get lost in them. She looked down at her hands where she was fiddling with her fingers. Why, of all people, did she have to be attracted to the one person she would be partnered with?

 

“Didn’t think you couldn’t. I remember how nervous me, Ro and Seth all were when we came up from developmental.” He was smiling at her now but she was still looking at her hands. He used his thumb and gently tilted her head up so she was facing him. “If you need anything, ya let me know, in or out of the ring. We’re partners for the foreseeable future so I’ve got your back.” Not able to find her voice, she just nodded before she heard his music hit. “Show time. See ya out there.” When he finally left catering, she sat down in a chair, afraid her knees would no longer hold her. 

 

After about ten minutes, Bailey snatched her from catering and escorted her to the gorilla position. She gave her a tight squeeze before her music hit and she was stepping out onto the ramp for the first time.

 

As she walked back through the curtain, her adrenaline was still pumping. Her mother was right where she expected her to be and honestly, she didn’t think she’d ever seen her happier. She barely did anything, just kept Maryse occupied while Dean and The Miz fought for a few minutes before it was broken up. Miz and Maryse left the ring first, before she walked back with Dean’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

 

His arm was still around her shoulders as they walked to where their shared locker room was.  _ Shared locker room _ she shuddered at the thought. He opened the door before ushering her in, his arm finally dropping from her shoulder. She grabbed her bag before heading for the showers. She knew she was pushing him away already, but the way her heart beat sped up when he touched her had her nerves on edge. 

 

She was just about to step into one of the shower stalls when his voice stopped her. “I’m sorry if I did anything out there ya weren’t okay with.” She turned to face him and he really did look worried. 

 

“It’s not you, I promise.” She hoped he’d drop the subject, but of course she wasn’t so lucky.

 

“Why do i look like I burned ya or something then?” She was never honest when questions like that were asked in the past so what was making her want to spill everything for him. Before she could stop herself, she felt her mouth moving.

 

“I don’t do well with men. It’s kinda why they picked me for this part.” She wanted to smack her hand over her mouth but didn’t want him knowing how big of a deal this was for her. 

 

“They picked ya cuz you don’t do well with men?” She could hear the puzzlement in his voice.

 

“They think I’m innocent. I don’t trust people easily, but it's worse with males. They figured putting the cute little innocent girl with the lunatic would make for a good story line.” She stopped for a moment before thinking on what Stephanie had said the last time they spoke. “They also said we may have similar pasts. And that if anyone is going to get me to open up, it would be you.” 

 

She watched as he mulled over her words. He didn’t say anything else on the matter before heading back to the main area of their locker room, leaving her alone to shower. She spent the next ten minutes standing under the hot spray, wondering why she chose to open up to Dean of all people. Bailey and Becky had both asked her why she was chose for the match up with Dean and she told them she didn’t know. 

 

Yet she spilled everything to him without much of a fight. She decided she’d question him when she got out of the shower, and finished washing her hair. She stepped out into the main locker room wearing just a towel and Dean was still sitting on one of the benches. She squealed and beelined back to the showers, listening as Dean’s laughter filled the small space.

 

When she came out again, she was dressed in basketball shorts and a loose tank top, her sports bra showing on the sides. Dean was still sporting a smile but at least he wasn’t laughing at her anymore.

 

“I figured you’d have gone back to the hotel since you have to drive out in the morning.” Her voice was low, shy even.

 

“Figured I’d give you a ride to the hotel too.” Oh, was all she could think before quickly rushing to explain.

 

“I’m not needed again until next Monday. I was just going to get a cab to the airport.” 

 

“Do you want to travel with us? You could stay with me?” Oh boy, was she really about to agree to this.

 

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” she answered with a smile. For some reason, she felt it would be okay to trust him and she had no idea why. She decided to blame it on the perfect blue eyes of his. 

 

***

 

It’s been three months since she started travelling with Dean. They always shared a hotel room, and a locker room if she was on the show, and she could feel herself falling for him even though she swore she wouldn’t. On the weekends that she was home, they texted back and forth constantly. Her mom had noticed a change in her attitude and had questioned it the last time she’d been home.

 

“He just doesn’t expect anything from me. We’ve shared a hotel room, a locker room, and sometimes the same bed for the last three months, and he’s always been a gentlemen.” She tried explaining everything to her mom, vehemently denying that she had feelings for him, but her mom saw right through it. 

 

Now, she was sitting in her empty apartment and all she could think about was Dean. If she was being honest with herself, she’d admit that she’s always thought about Dean more than normal but she always played it off as getting to know her partner. She also knew their partnership was coming to an end soon, and the feud with The Moiz had died down since she first joined. 

 

When they were no longer partners, she would no longer have an excuse to continue traveling with him, and that made her more upset than she’d liked to admit. She was flying on her own to the next event, Dean, Bailey, and Becky were already there for a dark show the night before. 

 

The doorbell ringing startled her from her thoughts. She had already said goodbye to her mom so she knew it couldn’t be her. Becky, Dean, and Bailey were already at the next venue and she hadn’t ordered anything online. Still trying to figure out who could be at her door, she stood to answer it. She peered through the peephole before wrenching the door open a little too fast.

 

“What the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to be at the venue already.” Dean was standing in front of her, wearing her favorite dark jeans and leather jacket. He was also wearing his earring and that made her a little weak in the knees.

 

“I actually wanted to talk to you. Mind if I come in?” DId she mind. Psh. She stepped out of the way to allow him inside before closing the door behind him. She resumed her spot on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Dean to sit. 

 

“So what’s this impromptu visit about?” They had become incredibly close over the last three months, spending every minute they weren’t training getting to know each other. Dean had opened up about his past and the trust he placed in her had her spilling her guts about her own past. They really did have a lot more in common than meets the eye, and that thought always kept itself lodged in the back of her brain.

 

“I know you have trust issues, and probably commitment issues. We’re bound to be split up within the next month or two and I just really need to get this off my chest.” She was staring at him now, mouth slightly agape. What the hell could he be going on about. “I like you. Like, a lot more than someone would normally like their partner. We’ve gotten to know each other and honestly, I just want the opportunity to show you I’m not like your father.” She loved that he avoided using the word dad, something she never ever said when speaking about him. Yet, she was blown away by everything else he was saying.

 

“Can you simplify that for me? I’m having a hard time thinking right now.” HIs laughter made her jump a little before she was laughing along with him.

 

“I think I can, yeah, just tell me if I’m reading this wrong.” With that, he leaned in before placing a gentle kiss to her lips. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.  _ Holy shit Dean is kissing me, _ is all she could think. As she felt him begin to pull away, she shocked herself by pressing forward and kissing him back.

 

Dean was just as shocked as she was, staying still for a moment before tilting their heads to deepen the kiss. After what felt like hours, she finally had to pull away to breathe.

 

“That was,” she tried to get out but couldn’t find the word she was looking for. 

 

“Incredible,” came Dean’s husky reply. It made her tingle knowing she was the cause of that. 

 

“I was gonna say unexpected, but incredible works too.” They sat there for a few more minutes just catching their breath. When her nerves had calmed enough, she spoke again. “I want this, Dean, but I’m not going to be an easy person to be in a relationship with.”

 

“Do you trust me?” He asked before she could continue speaking.

 

“You know that I do.”

 

“Then we can do this. I know it isn’t going to be easy but I’m willing to try if you are.”

 

“I’m willing,” she said with a smile before placing a small kiss to his lips. 

 

“I believe we have a plane to catch,” he said when they pulled away.

 

“You have a flight out at the same time as me?” He looked sheepish when she asked the question before reaching into his pocket.

 

“When I knew I’d be there before you, I purchased a two way ticket, to here and back. Same time as yours.”

 

“Dean,” she didn’t know what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, but surely it was too soon for that.

 

“I love you.” He beat her to it. “I think I’ve loved you since the second night we tagged together. And if you’ll let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life helping you put yourself back together.”

 

“Piece by piece?” she asked in a quiet voice.

 

“Piece by piece,” he answered with so much conviction she actually believed him.

 

“I love you, too, Dean.” With that, she grabbed her bag and allowed Dean to lead her down the stairs to his rental. It was quiet on the way to the airport, but Dean held her hand the entire way and she knew everything would be okay. She could already feel her heart rebuilding and the man next to her was the reason.

  
  



End file.
